


fire and ice

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Schroeder is ice. Lucy is fire. This story has been told a thousand times.





	fire and ice

Lucy van Pelt is fire. She is a wild, reactive, unpredictable light that warms all those around her. She walks the knife-like edge of security and danger with effortless ease, capable of switching between both states as quickly as she breathes. She ignites herself with her love that she throws around like confetti, fiery and all-consuming and leaving behind smoke.

Schroeder is ice. Frozen into passivity, into silent occupation of volume. He is the one who sits in the back, daydreaming. He is cold and opaque and very few see the true him. What he doesn't realize is that he will gradually fade away into the water of life, disappearing into the masses. He watches the fire girl with a cold smile and thinks her foolish, but never says so.

Their time together is calm. She melts away his inhospitable exterior as she leans in close, her lips so close to his as she whispers those words in her impassioned voice. She brings the true Schroeder out from his hiding place behind piano notes and sarcasm, and she ignites a temper within him fiercer than her own. And he cools her down and helps her temper her own flames a little, so that she doesn't hurt anyone. He is the icy reason and logic behind her headstrong recklessness, the soothing balm to her crackling sparks.

And they become water, so powerful and yet so gentle.


End file.
